Papá voy a ser científico
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Esta historia se centra en un Nick adolescente, donde un proyecto de ciencia marca su decisión de ser científico
1. Chapter 1

Papá voy a ser científico

Esta historia se centra en un Nick adolescente, él tiene 15 años y descubre el fascinante mundo de la ciencia.

Nick hace dos semanas que está trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias con su amigo Charly. Habían repartido los temas y a ellos les había tocado uno fascinante: cómo responde el cuerpo frente a distintos ataques: virus, herida, miedo, vacunas?

Fueron a investigar a la Biblioteca, entrevistaron a médicos, fueron al Hospital para hacer unas cuantas preguntas a las enfermeras y a otros médicos.

Los días previos a la entrega del trabajo los chicos estaban a full, compaginando todo lo que habían recolectado, Nick estaba impresionado de como el cuerpo reaccionaba frente a los distintos agentes y no dudaba en contarle a sus padres todos sus descubrimientos.

Sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos, no solo porque eran chicos muy buenos sino también por ser muy estudiosos y responsables frente a todas las tareas escolares. Pero con Nick aparte había otra cuestión el le ponía demasiada pasión a todos los trabajos relacionados con la ciencia y esta sumada a la responsabilidad parecía una fórmula de dinamita, muchas veces tuvieron que hacerlo parar porque a su parecer era una exigencia demasiada para su edad. La cuestión es que esta vez no parecía diferente los últimos días casi no se lo veía, entre la compaginación del trabajo y sus idas y venidas a la casa de Charly habían sido demasiadas cosas así que su madre le puso un freno: Nick se termino vas a estar en casa y esta noche cenas en la mesa con todos, pero mamá estamos casi terminando, no es justo. Nick lo digo en serio vas a frenar, por Dios hijo es solo un proyecto, lo sé mamá pero es fascinante y hay muchas cosas que hemos descubierto con Charly y si no nos reunimos no podremos terminar. Lo harán Nicky, lo harán pero solo bajen un cambio, la mamá de Charly también está de acuerdo conmigo así que hoy no hay reunión, entendido? Si mamá. Puedo llamarlo para organizar para mañana, si hazlo. Nick compartió la mesa con su familia y aunque comió muy poco realmente estaba feliz de estar con ellos, su madre como siempre tenía razón necesita un freno. Cuando terminó la cena con un beso le agradeció diciendo "tenías razón" te quiero, yo también.

A la mañana siguiente tomó todos sus libros, la mochila y el proyecto casi terminado, mamá nos quedamos en la biblioteca con Charly para terminar el trabajo mañana debemos exponerlo. Ok Nicky pero no vuelvas tardes. Sube al auto con su padre y su hermano Joe. Joe estaba en el último año de la preparatoria y su idea era seguir medicina, todavía no sabía que especialidad pero casi estaba seguro que sería cirugía y cuando Nick tuvo en sus manos ese proyecto también lo ayudó a elaborarlo, aunque no pudo hacerlo tanto como hubiera querido ya que él tenía un trabajo que realizar con una maqueta que mucho no le agradaba pero tenía que hacerlo ambos debían entregar el trabajo el mismo día.

Bien chicos llegamos nos vemos en la cena, si papá contesto Joe, Nick con quien se van desde la biblioteca? Nos viene a buscar la mamá de Charly, la pregunta era necesaria ya que la distancia desde la biblioteca hasta donde ellos vivían era muy larga, Ok pero te pido un favor ve a la cafetería y almuerza ya me he enterado que pasan de largo, si van a estar todo la tarde trabajando vas a necesitar fuerzas, entendido? Si papá lo haré, gracias y adiós. Roger se reía sólo de su hijo, realmente estaba muy orgullo de ellos, en realidad de todos pero ellos eran su debilidad sus dos únicos varones.

El día transcurrió muy rápido y Nick le dijo a Charly vamos a la cafetería le prometí a mi papá que comeríamos algo ya que el día será algo. Buscaron unas bandejas, se sirvieron un jugo de naranjas y buscaron algo para comer Charly eligió un empanerado de atún y otro de jamón y Nick eligió una carne que no parecía muy rica pero el se consideraba carnívoro así que optó por ella con una ensalada. Su hermano entró a la cafetería y le guiñó un ojo se sentía contento de verlo allí. Nick comió la carne pero algo sabía mal quizás el condimento que le pusieron, pero la verdad es que su padre también tenía razón necesita comer.

Después de unas cuantas horas Nick llegó a casa feliz, Ma llegué, como te fue? Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina fantástico hemos terminado y quedó genial estoy seguro que nos sacaremos la nota máxima y hasta quizás nuestro proyecto sea elegido para el concurso estatal, eso sería muy bueno, felicitaciones hijo. Me voy a bañar y a terminar las otras tareas. Te amo Ma se escuchó mientras subía las escaleras.

Un rato antes de la hora de cenar Nick sintió un malestar en su estómago, pero no le dio mucha importancia se lo adjudicó a los nervios previos a la presentación.

A la hora de la cena Nick no tenía un buen color, estaba pálido y un poco demacrado. Hijo te sientes bien? Si, estoy cansado, bien come y luego te vas a dormir, sí señor.

A la madrugada Joe se levanto al baño y se encontró a Nick vomitando. Hey Nicko estás bien? Algo me ha caído mal o bien son los nervios previos a lapresentación le dijo? Quieres que llame a mamá? No, no la molestes ya se me va a pasar. Pero si no te sientes bien pide ayuda Ok? Si, gracias Joe. Nick se fue a dormir y Joe se quedó preocupado por su hermano. A las pocas horas fue a su habitación y lo llamó y no obtuvo respuesta cuando lo fue a tocar para despertarlo vio que estaba ardiendo y a lo contestarle fue a la habitación de sus padres. Entro despacio y se dirigió a su mamá, mamá la llamo. Que sucede Joe te sientes bien? Si pero es Nicky está con mucha fiebre, bien cariño, ve a la cama yo me quedo con él.

Cuando Jill se acercó a su hijo vio que tenía mucha fiebre, fue por el termómetro y un bol con agua fría y unos pañuelos. Por algún tiempo intentó bajarle la temperatura que era casi de 39° pero no lo logró, entonces decidió ponerlo bajo la ducha, lo bañó con agua fría pero el intento fue en vano, seguía con mucha fiebre fue a hasta su habitación y llamó a su esposo, Roger despierta, que sucede, es Nicky tiene mucha fiebre y no logro bajársela, Roger fue a donde estaba su hijo y no lo vio nada bien, ok Jill lo llevaré al Hospital tu quédate con Joe, mañana debe presentar su maqueta y tu entiendes más que yo de esas cosas. Bien, Roger levantó a Nick de la cama tratando que se ponga de pie pero inmediatamente se desplomó, su padre lo alzó, Jill ve por las llaves del auto y ábrelo yo te sigo. Cuando llegó al auto lo sentó en el asiento del acompañante y le colocó el cinturón, cuando sepa algo te llamo. Le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia el Hospital, cuando llegaron, le hicieron llenar una ficha y le pidieron que esperara, puso a Nick dos asientos y lo recostó luego se sentó al lado poniendo la cabeza en su regazo, por momentos estaba conciente y por momentos no, pero de pronto se despertó y se sentó lo miró a su papá sin comprender demasiado donde estaba e inmediatamente abrió las piernas y agachó su cabeza y comenzó a vomitar nuevamente, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó detrás de su padre que fue a llamar a una enfermera, papá intentó decir pero casi inmediatamente se desmayó.

Un médico llegó casi inmediatamente y pidió una camilla, lo ingresaron y el médico comenzó a revisar sus brazos, tobillos, Roger pregunta que busca y el médico contesta estoy viendo si hay indicios de que se droga, mi hijo no lo hace dijo en un tono de enojo, lo siento pero debo comprobarlo, muchos llegan por un cuadro de drogadicción y sus padres no están enterados. No es el caso de mi hijo. Muy bien señor que es lo que le sucede: comenzó vomitando y de pronto le subió la temperatura; su madre trató de bajársela con paños fríos y con un baño pero no tuvo buenos resultados. Está tomando algún medicamento? No, ha tenido alguna pelea o disgusto con alguien, volvió a contestar negativamente, en realidad ha estado trabajando en un proyecto escolar que debe presentar en algunas horas, puede ser que esté bajo mucha presión y eso lo hizo somatizar con este cuadro, el médico lo miró no confiando en Roger y él lo intuyó, mire si insinúa que con mi esposa lo estamos presionando está equivocado, en eso se escucha una voz papá? Hijo aquí estoy, no me siento bien. puede hacer algo o lo debo llevar a otro Hospital? Como se llama? Nicky, Ok Nicky estás en el Hospital me puedes decir que te duele, la panza, me duele mucho contesta llorando. Bien Nicky te sacaremos sangre para ver que es lo que tienes y te pondré suero estás deshidratado trata de descansar tu padre se quedará a tu lado. Mientras el médico se iba y aguardaban que la enfermera viniera con el suero Nick le dijo a su papá: "llama a mamá que le lleve la parte de mi proyecto a Charly sino el no va a poder presentarlo yo tengo la segunda parte y la conclusión, por favor" bien quédate tranquilo yo le aviso pero por favor descansa Nicky, en ese momento entro la enfermera, bien jovencito me das tu brazo por favor, Nick estira su brazo derecho y la enfermera la introduce la aguja una mueca de dolor fue solo el gesto que necesito su padre para tomarle la otra mano, todo va a estar bien Pancho, te lo prometo e inmediatamente Nicky cerró sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Papá voy a ser científico

Capítulo 2

Roger permaneció a su lado y solo salió un momento para llamar por teléfono a su esposa. Jill, Nicky fue ingresado y ahora estoy esperando los resultados de unos análisis de sangre que le hicieron, él está bien pero le duele mucho la panza y no saben porque.

Nick dormía intranquilo, la fiebre le subía y le bajaba constantemente, de pronto abre los ojos, él está desorientado, no sabe dónde está, la habitación está casi a oscuras y no ve la figura de su padre que está solo a unos metros de su cama, está asustado inmediatamente se sienta en la cama y comienza a llorar y a gritar llamando a su mamá, ¡MAMÁ! Su padre al sentir el llanto y los gritos se despierta sobresaltado y corre a su lado, Shhh hijo cálmate soy papá y sentándose en su cama trata de calmarlo, Nicky mírame soy papá recuéstate, Roger le pidió mientras acompañaba su cabeza hacia la almohada, le acariciaba suavemente el cabello y se lo sacaba de su frente, donde estoy? En el hospital , Nick se volvió a sentar y abrazó fuertemente a su papá? Qué me pasa? Tengo miedo? Donde está mamá? Tranquilízate le decía mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos, te están haciendo unos estudios porque te dolía mucho la panza pero vas a estar bien, mamá está en casa porque tiene que llevar a Joe a la Escuela él tiene que presentar su maqueta y le va a alcanzar a Charly tu parte del proyecto, descansa hijo y te prometo que cuando despiertes mamá estará a tu lado y dándole un beso en la frente lo volvió a acostar. Tu no te vas verdad? No Nicky aquí voy a estar acercó la silla y luego de sentarse le tomo la mano duerme, solo duerme hijo.

Al poco tiempo Nicky se volvió a despertar está vez se sentía mal, atinó a llamar a su papá un poco más tranquilo, papá no me siento bien y apenas se sentó se inclinó hacia un lado y comenzó a vomitar, Roger no sabía que hacer primero si llamar a la enfermera o quedarse con su hijo, llamó por el timbre a la enfermera está vomitando por favor llame al doctor.

El médico tardaba en llegar y Roger no entendía por qué, la enfermera lo ayudó a calmarlo le limpió la boca y e hizo lo propio con el piso al cabo de unos minutos más tardes llegó el médico. Perdón por la tardanza pero acaban de ingresar tres chicos más con los síntomas de Nick. Su padre lo miro preocupado puede ser una epidemia?

No lo creo sr, Nick tiene una gran intoxicación producida por carne en mal estado y estoy casi seguro que los otros chicos también, le voy a pedir que vaya a mesa de entrada para corroborar si todos van a la misma secundaria, Roger se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se volteó y miró al médico y le dijo no es necesario doctor se lo puedo afirmar dos de los tres padres que están allí tienen hijos en la secundaria de Nick a uno de ellos no lo conozco pero creo que la respuesta será que asiste a la misma escuela.

Roger salió solo por un momento para dirigirse hacia los hombres que estaban allí se acercó a uno de ellos Paul, Roger?, y le extendió la mano, no me digas que uno de tus hijos también está enfermo, con vómitos y fiebre, si es Nicky o lo siento yo estoy por Brian, luego saluda a otro de los hombres, Frank como estás con miedo pero te diré que más calmado al ver que Tommy no es el único, Roger te presento a Peter el es padre de, o perdona me olvidé su nombre, Adams, el es un año más chico que los hijos de ustedes, bueno me hubiera encantado conocerte en otras circunstancias, debo irme chicos nos vemos luego dijo Roger presuroso.

Cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo lo encontró más relajado, seguía con fiebre y el dolor no había cedido, el médico le comenzó a realizar una serie de preguntas. Nick te acuerdas si los dolores comenzaron antes de que cenaras en tu casa? Si, en realidad después de que me bañé y estaba alistándome para cenar comenzaron unos dolores que parecían calambres, no le di mucha importancia porque en realidad estaba muy nervioso con la presentación del trabajo y pensé que se podía deber a ello.

Te acordás que comiste en la cafetería de la escuela? Si comí una carne con ensalada pero… la carne no tenía buen sabor, pero por que la comiste Nicky, porque en realidad hace días que venimos comiendo mal con Charly y pensé que era yo el de esa idea, pensé que podía ser algún condimento nuevo y además te había prometido que iba a comer, Joe estaba feliz de verme allí y también porque tenías razón, debía comer si quería seguir trabajando.

Hemos aislado el microbio que los intoxicó pero debo aclarar que te llevaste la peor parte ya que los otros chicos no fueron " tan buenos chicos" y dejaron la comida así que lamento decirte que la peor parte del tratamiento te la llevas tu lo siento Nick dijo el médico, pero deberás quedarte por lo menos 24hs más.

Nick miró a su padre y le pidió disculpas, perdón papá yo no quise traer este inconveniente. Descuida Nicky no es tu culpa tu solo descansa voy a llamar a tu madre mientras se acercaba a la puerta ya regreso entendido. Si, mándale un beso de mi parte y que por favor no se olvide de llevar el trabajo a Charly y dile que lo siento por favor. Roger no se pudo negar a ese por favor de su hijo se volvió y le dio un beso en la frente descuida se lo diré, duerme hijo, duerme.

Al cabo de unas horas Nick despertó y esbozó una alegre sonrisa al ver a su madre sentada junto él. Hola? Dijo con voz muy débil. Hola cariño le respondió ella y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa. Como te sientes amorcito? Cansado. Te duele algo? Un poco la cabeza y me sigue doliendo la panza. Ok llamaré a la enfermera para avisarle que has despertado. Ella apretó el botón de llamada y casi al instante apareció una enfermera, Hola como se siente mi paciente preferido. No muy bien. Ok veamos abre la boca guapo, Nick la abrió y enseguida le colocaron un termómetro, la enfermera controlo el suero y el puerto esto está bien, sacaremos esto de tu boca, todavía sigues con fiebre te traeré algo para bajarla. Ma, quiero ir a casa, lo sé cielo pero hasta que no estés bien no podrás ir. Sabes cómo le fue a Charly con la presentación? No, su mamá dijo que en el almuerzo iba a tratar de hablar para contarle. En eso entra la enfermera con una inyección que coloca en su puerto esto tiene que hacer que baje la fiebre de lo contrario te daremos un baño. Nick mira a su madre con ojos asustados, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien. Trata de dormir un poco.

Al mediodía llegó Roger casi al mismo tiempo que el médico, quien volvió a tomarle la temperatura. Bien parece que cedió de ser así mañana podrá irse a casa. Genial dijo Nick, que no veía la hora de estar en el rancho con sus hermanos y su perro al que extrañaba horrores. Quieres algo? Papá si encuentras alguna revista científica me la traes? Científica de que tipo? No lo sé no estoy seguro, quizás algo que tenga que ver con la medicina pero no de curar, el doctor que estaba allí le dijo hay una clase de medicina científica que ayuda a la policía a resolver casos y trabaja con la medicina forense pero en realidad son científicos que ayudan a esa especialidad, tengo algunas en mi despacho por si te interesa, me encantaría gracias. Voy a buscarlas. Su padre Salió y habló con el médico, disculpe las revistas no son muy escabrosas para la edad de Nick, no se preocupe voy a seleccionar algunas que más que nada tienen datos de lo que se trata esa clase de ciencias. Quizás tengamos a un futuro Policía científico o forense. Estoy casi seguro de eso contestó Roger.

A la tarde fue de visita la madre de Charly, hola Pam dijo con alegría al verla Jill, como les fue a los chicos, Nick está ansioso por saber. Mira Jill hubo un problema y como Nicky faltó el profesor no le quiso recibir el trabajo a Charly dijo que era una irresponsabilidad no haber ido, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Charly de decirle que él estaba en el Hospital. Charly no quiso venir porque no sabía que decirle a Nicky cuando le preguntara del proyecto.

Pam te pido un favor, si todo va bien Nicky vuelve a la escuela el martes, dile a Charly que se prepare porque harán la defensa del proyecto. Pero como vas a lograrlo? Mira Nick tuvo una intoxicación producto de una carne en mal estado que comió en el comedor del colegio, así que a menos que quieran una demanda los chicos defienden su trabajo. Hay tres alumnos más ingresados por lo mismo y Nicky es el que recibió la peor parte quédate tranquila ya voy a hablar con el director. Quieres que te acompañe? Me encantaría pero no es necesario si no puedes. Estoy más que dispuesta a defender a los chicos. Aguarda que hablaré con Nicky y Roger. Jill entró en la habitación y le avisó a su esposo que en un rato regresaba, luego te explico y lo besó. Nick estaba dormido y eso la alivió para no darle explicaciones.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director no solo se encontraron con él sino con el Sr. Volk sra. Sokes, Sra. Benson gusto en verlas que las trae por aquí, casualmente queríamos hablar con los dos, en especial con usted sr. Volk. Me imagino, debe ser porque no le permití a Charly defender el proyecto, Jill lo interrumpió no sólo por eso sino porque quiero que me aclare lo de la irresponsabilidad de mi hijo. Bueno sra su hijo tenía que defender un trabajo y no sólo que no asistió sino que al parecer usted lo está encubriendo. Jill comenzó a sentir que se transfiguraba y el director le pidió que se calmara. Le voy a explicar dos puntos: Primero mi hijo junto con Charly realizaron el trabajo que usted le pidió no sólo investigando sino también haciendo reportajes a personas que creían que les podrían ayudar a profundizar la investigación. Segundo punto más irresponsable que lo de mi hijo me parece la falta de profesionalismo de su parte no sólo en no leer el trabajo sino de no dejar que Charly hable y le explique qué Nick esta ingresado en el Hospital por una intoxicación que le produjo una carne que comió en la cantina del colegio. El director se puso blanco y antes de preguntarle algo al profesor pregunto por la salud de Nick y si realmente lo de la intoxicación era seguro que provenía de la cantina. Sí es así tres alumnos más ingresaron al Hospital a la madrugada y todos comieron de esa carne. Pero no se preocupe no voy a entablar una demanda a menos que no den una oportunidad a los chicos de defender su trabajo.

El profesor Volk no sabía que responder no se preocupen los chicos van a defender su Proyecto y estoy seguro que el Profesor no tendrá ningún reparo en pedirles una disculpa pública. No es así profesor? A él no le quedó ninguna opción de acatar la sugerencia del director ya que de lo contrario se vería envuelto en un problema mayor.

Después de eso Pam y Jill se despidieron y Pam le prometió que llevaría a Charly a ver a Nicky.

El médico estaba contento como había evolucionado a lo largo del día así que le prometió que a la mañana siguiente le daría el alta. Gracias dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa.

Su padre fue a su casa y buscó un pantalón de joggings y una sudadera junto con un par de zapatillas. A la mañana Nick estaba listo para irse a casa muy bien jovencito no tan rápido que hay algunas indicaciones para estos días. Ok pero mañana puedo volver a la escuela. No, Nick lo siento, mira hoy y mañana necesito que hagas una dieta de líquido y casi nada de sólido todavía corres el riesgo de deshidratarte. El viernes vamos a incorporar algo de papas y algo de pollo si quieres y necesito que le coloque una inyección. No podemos obviar ese paso, odio las inyecciones. Lo siento pero no, hoy ya te llevas puesto todos los medicamentos, mañana descansamos y el viernes es necesario el sábado y domingo volvemos a descansar con la inyección y el lunes cuando vienes a que te de el alta te inyecto la última es eso o te quedas. Acepto dijo Nicky no muy convencido. Tienen alguien que lo pueda inyectar sino enviamos alguien del Hospital, no se preocupe tenemos una enfermera cerca de casa Gracias.

Todo iba bien estuvo tranquilo todo el día en su casa con todos los mimos que le proporcionaban no solo sus padres sino sus hermanos. Su perro no se despegó de él ni un instante hasta tal punto que Jill debió llevarle la comida donde él estaba ya que no quería separarse de su dueño. El jueves transcurrió bien ya con un poco más de ánimo pero el viernes lo puso nervioso, la idea de la inyección le daba vueltas nunca le gustaron y desde que hace unos años le había sucedido lo del ataque de su niñera, el solo hecho de descubrir sus nalgas le molestaba. Mamá, papá puede estar conmigo cuando venga el enfermero, claro cariño tiene que ir a la corte recién a la tarde y a inyectarte vendrán a la mañana. Jill le comunicó a su esposo el pedido de Nick a él le pareció raro pero por todo lo que había pasado estos días no dudó un segundo en acompañarlo. A media mañana tocaron timbre y estaba segura que era el señor Harmon, el enfermero que habían llamado, en lugar de él Jill se encontró con una señora de unos treinta y pico de años, señora Stokes? Preguntó si contestó Jill, soy la enfermera Jules Morgan me manda el señor Harmon el no podía venir y me dijo que debía inyectar a uno de sus hijos. Oh, bien pase por favor, Nick está en su cuarto, sígame por favor, golpeó la puerta y su padre contestó si adelante cuando se abrió la puerta Nick vio que su madre entró con una mujer, ella es la enfermera Morgan, Nick se transformó y su padre pensó que le daba vergüenza el hecho que sea una mujer, no te preocupes seguro que sabrá poner inyecciones tan bien como el señor Harmon, no te hara doler, lo prometo dijo ella. Bien tiene el remedio si aquí, Jill salió silenciosamente de la habitación, bien Nick voltéate y descúbrete por favor, calma hijo, Roger lo ayuda a darse vuelta, le baja la sábana y lo ayuda con su pantalón pijama y ropa interior, las manos de Nick se incrustaron en las sábanas y el colchón de tal manera que sus dedos estaban blancos, su rostro era pálido y de mucho miedo, calma Nick no te asustes, bien jovencito respira profundo, cuando lo está haciendo siente un pinchazo, e inmediatamente el líquido aceitoso comienza a entrar por su piel, se escucha un gemido y comienza a moverse, quédate quieto ya casi terminamos aguanta por favor, bien vuelve a respirar profundamente cuando lo hace la aguja es retirada. Muy bien ya terminamos. El padre lo ayuda a subirse su ropa y le dice ya vuelvo la acompaño y vuelvo. Roger antes de volver a la habitación de su hijo se detuvo para comentarle a su esposa, algo le paso a Nick por Dios Roger que, no lo sé pero no ahora debe ser mucho antes, Nick se asustó cuando vio a la enfermera, y estoy seguro que no era por la inyección, por Dios Santo Jill espero que me equivoque pero intuyo que algo le ha sucedido, pero ahora concentrémonos en esto. Démosle tiempo que se recupere de la intoxicación.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y el mal momento con la enfermera parecía olvidado. El lunes por la mañana fueron al Hospital el médico lo revisó y lo encontró casi perfecto, solo debía aumentar algunos kilos que había pedido, bien Nick ahora la parte dolorosa debo colocarte la última inyección, te pido que te voltees, Roger estaba con él y observó que su hijo no estaba ni la mitad de nervioso como cuando fue la enfermera el sábado el se dio vuelta y su padre nuevamente lo ayudó a bajarse sus joggings y bóxer la inyección fue igual de dolorosa que la otra pero la cara de Nick era totalmente distinta eso le confirmó que algo le había sucedido a su hijo. Después de el mal transe Nick le devolvió las revistas que le había prestado el miércoles, gracias son muy buenas y me abrió mucho el panorama sobre la ciencia forense. Bueno me parece que tenemos un futuro científico profetizó, me parece que si dijo sonriendo su padre. Bien doctor mañana puedo ir a la escuela? Si, Nick puedes ir pero tu mamá tendrá que trabajar, nada de comida del comedor sigues con la dieta durante toda la semana entendido. Sí señor, gracias.

A la mañana siguiente Nick volvió a la escuela y como estaba previsto él y Charly dieron una clase magistral defendiendo su proyecto, no sólo era perfecto y se llevaron la mayor puntuación de la clase sino que estaban muy orgullosos porque el director había ido a escucharlos. El Profesor como estaba hablado de antemano le pidió disculpas a Charly y a Nick lo cual él no entendía mucho y Charly le dijo después te explico. El proyecto fue tan bueno que el director los propuso para el certamen inter estatal que se realizaba en unas pocas semanas, ellos estaban contentos y muy orgullosos de su trabajo pero también sabían que eso podía suceder.

Dos semanas después estaban viajando al torneo y como estaban muy seguros que su proyecto iba a traer un premio no estaban nerviosos cuando lo presentaros, y así fue se trajeron el primer premio encontrando el reconocimiento no solo de sus compañeros y directivos de la escula sino también de su familia y de la comunidad ya que fueron la primera plana del diario local.

Cuando estaban cenando Nick le preguntó a su papá: Habría algún inconveniente si yo no sigo la carrera de leyes? No porque hijo, bueno Joe sigui´po medicina y pensé que tu querías que yo estudiara leyes, Nick tu madre y yo queremos que estudies lo que realmente desees la profesión que elijas será la que te apoyaremos. Perfecto, dijo él, papá voy a ser científico, lo dijo con toda seguridad.

FIN

Nota el miedo que Roger detecto con la enfermera quizás me sirva para otra mirada de "sobrecarga"


End file.
